


Sunshine

by ninepointeight



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Haizaki is actually v cute, M/M, Sexual Tension, and he's Nijimura's BITCH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninepointeight/pseuds/ninepointeight
Summary: "You really shouldn't tempt Nijimura-san like that, Haizaki-kun."





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> THERE ISN'T ENOUGH NIJIHAI IN THIS WORLD. LET ME FIX THIS. No but seriously this is just crack and so self-indulgent. I love the idea of Haizaki being Nijimura's bitch.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Haizaki mutters under his breath when he looks at the clock and finds that morning practice was supposed to start 15 minutes ago. He swipes everything on his desk into his schoolbag without looking and takes off with a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth like the protagonist of a B-rate shoujou manga. 

“Shit,” He thinks to himself as he tugs on his shoes frantically, “Nijimura senpai’s gonna–” 

Haizaki skids to a stop abruptly in the middle of a bustling subway station.

Wait.

Wait wait wait.

 _Shougo_ , Haizaki's inner demon says to the part of his brain that takes care of things like common sense, _What the fuck, man?_

Had he just been _scared_ of Nijimura senp- _that asshole_ Nijimura? Since when did Haizaki become such a little bitch? 

What the fuck, he thinks, this isn’t good. This isn’t good at all. This is the opposite of good. Him, Haizaki Shougou, scared of his fucking basketball captain? No, this can’t be. This _won’t_ be. Like that stupid Nijimura with his stupid silky black hair and stupid pretty face can scare _him_. He’ll show that bastard who’s really boss. 

Satisfied with this line of thought, Haizaki resumes walking leisurely. Fuck basketball practice, he says to himself, so what if he's late? He's not scared of _shit_. He can skip if he wants to. 

Haizaki nods to himself one last time as if for confirmation as the subway doors roll close. 

…

Haizaki is feeling unbelievably smug and secure in his masculinity when he walks into the first-string gym, exactly 49 minutes and 23 seconds late. Nijimura counted. 

He feels a bit less smug when he sees the murderous expression on his captain’s face, but forces himself not to cower and instead puffs his chest out as far as he can without looking too ridiculous, and lifts his chin even though he’s still a bit shorter. He’ll get his growth spurt soon, though. 

“Haizaki-kun,” Nijimura says, eye twitching, “Care to explain why you’re late?” 

The rest of the team has paused practicing. The gang of rainbow-headed freaks look especially interested, because no one is going to pass up a chance to watch Haizaki Shougou get beat up, even if it earns them extra laps later. 

Haizaki huffs indignantly in his ind and stuffs his hands into his pockets, trying to stand even straighter. He thinks he sees Akashi smirk out of the corner of his eye. 

“Well, Captain,” Haizaki starts, making sure to put on his most obnoxious tone of voice. He can tell that it has its intended effect by the vein that’s bulging on the side of Nijimura’s forehead. “You see, I was on my way to practice, but then when I got out of the subway station I saw these thugs cornering this girl in the alley. And, _obviously_ I had to swoop in to save that poor girl. So then she asked me what she could do to repay me,” He adds in a smirk for good effect, and prays to God that he hadn’t used this excuse before. “The rest…well…you get it, don’t you, senpai?”

“Ooh, bad move.” Momoi winces. 

Nijimura socks him in the stomach. 

“Predictable.” Midorima pushes up his glasses. 

“Good one, Haizakichii!” Kise smiles. 

Aomine snorts and turns away. 

“You really shouldn’t tempt Nijimura-san like that, Haizaki-kun.” Kuroko says. 

Murasakibara yawns. 

Akashi gets a gleam in his creepy god-eyes. 

Haizaki clutches his stomach and curses every single one of them. 

…

“Haizaki!” Nijimura barks, and Haizaki absolutely _does not_ jump. 

“H-hey, captain.” His voice definitely doesn’t waver either. 

Nijimura looks tense and even crankier than usual as he stands in front of Haizaki, “You weren’t really late because of some girl this morning, were you?” 

“Um,” Haizaki considers lying just to piss him off a bit more, but quickly dismisses the thought because he doesn’t necessarily have a death wish. It doesn't mean that he's _scared_ , he rationalizes, it’s just survival instinct. “No, of course not, Captain. I just overslept, is all.” He finishes it off with an awkward laugh, and prays that Nijimura is feeling charitable today. 

Fortunately, God is on Haizaki’s side for once, because Nijimura just narrows his eyes a bit but somehow the tension in his shoulders is gone when he grunts, “Good.” And stalks away. 

Haizaki is willing to admit that he has no idea what’s going on. 

…

Haizaki forgets all about the incident and the next few weeks pass more or less without incident. Plus, he's been busy struggling to hold on to his dignity when Nijimura beats him around like his own personal punching bag every other day. 

Things don’t _really_ get weird until morning practice a few weeks later. The first sign that something is going wrong is when Haizaki walks into the gym and checks his phone, only to find that he’s not only on time, but five minutes early. 

He’s terribly confused, and it seems all the other members are too, if the way they all stop to stare at him is any indication. He can only shrug. 

“Haizaki!” Nijimura storms his way, “Do you even know what time it is? It’s already six fifty-fi–” The captain suddenly stops and turns his head to study his phone screen more intently. “Six fifty-five? What the hell?” 

Then he lifts his head and Haizaki almost goes blind at the brightness of the smile Nijimura is wearing. “You’re on time! What the _fuck_?” 

This must be the least angry the captain has ever looked while speaking to him, Haizaki thinks. And with the way the sunlight is streaming in through the open gym door and through Nijimura’s thick black hair, it’s not Haizaki’s fault when he suddenly thinks of how beautiful his captain is. Have Nijimura’s eyes always been such a piercing gray color? He has really nice features, too. Like his lips, for example. They’re good lips, Haizaki muses absentmindedly, what would they feel like under his own? Would they be rough and demanding, or pliant an–

“Ow!” Haizaki stumbles back, clutching his forehead at the sudden sting. 

“The hell are you staring at, asshole?” Nijimura smirks at him before picking up the basketball by his feet and jogging toward where Aomine and Kise are engaged in some dick measuring contest for Kuroko's attention. 

Haizaki barely refrains from shrieking when he realizes where exactly his mind had just wandered. 

…

He’s not exactly sure how he ended up in this situation. 

Actually, scratch that, Haizaki knows exactly _how_ this happened, but he is firmly stuck on the _why_ part. 

It was all that red-headed demon Akashi’s fault, who had smirked and mouthed “you’re welcome” before promptly tripping Haizaki, who had unceremoniously tumbled on top of Nijimura, who had been sitting a few meters away doing his warm-up stretches. 

So here Haizaki is, with one of his captain’s thighs– one of _Nijimura's_ thighs– between his own legs, his arms braced next to Nijimura’s head, and the feeling of someone’s hot breath fanning across his cheek. 

Once again, Haizaki can feel everyone else in the gym pause what they’re doing and stare. 

“Uh,” He says, eloquently. 

For once, Nijimura looks just as caught off-guard as Haizaki does, as he parrots back, “Uh.” 

They stay frozen like that for a few seconds, silver eyes on grey, when Haizaki’s arm muscles begin to tremble in protest. 

“Oh,” He snaps back to his senses, suddenly inexplicably embarrassed, “I’m just gonna,” Haizaki shifts his weight, trying to move back onto his legs, but the motion instead pushes his hips down into Nijimura’s. 

“Ooh, bad move.” Momoi snickers. 

Haizaki feels a bolt of electricity down his spine and can’t keep his eyes from falling to the captain’s lips when they part slightly. 

“Shit! Sorry,” He mutters, scrambling to get up, but the only thing he accomplishes is to coax a quiet whimper out of Nijimura. Haizaki can _feel_ his own pupils dilate, and they both freeze again, neither one moving a muscle. 

Haizaki's briefly considers using this opportunity to knee Nijimura in the crotch like he's always wanted to, but for some reason that idea doesn't seem all that appealing to him at the moment. Honestly, these past few weeks have just been plain fucking weird, Haizaki thinks. Like, remember that time he was early to practice? Now that he thinks about it, Haizaki hasn't been late to practice in a while. He can't help it, though. He hates the face that Nijimura makes when he's disappointed, which strangely doesn't make him giddy like when other people look mad. Now that he thinks of it, Nijimura is special in a lot different wa–

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” He hears Nijimura mutter, breaking his bizarre train of thought. 

He expects a knee to the stomach, maybe even a punch, but instead a hand fists at the front of his collar, roughly pulling him down so that their mouths smash together. 

Haizaki opens his mouth to say, “What?” but the only answer he gets is a wet, hot tongue curling around his own. And it feels so good that he can't do anything except for close his eyes and kiss back, until inhaling through his nose is no longer enough and he has to break the kiss to breathe. He opens his eyes to see Nijimura with flushed cheeks and dilated pupils, breathing just as hard as he is. 

“Captain?” Haizaki says, somewhat hysterically. 

He gets elbowed in the gut and thrown off abruptly, and Nijimura stands up to clear his throat. 

“What are you all standing around staring for?" He yelps, the tips of his ears bright pink, "Get back to practice!" 

“Predictable.” Midorima pushes up his glasses. 

“Good one, Haizakichii!” Kise smiles. 

Aomine snorts and turns away. 

“You really shouldn’t tempt Nijimura-san like that, Haizaki-kun.” Kuroko says. 

Murasakibara yawns. 

Akashi smiles and looks satisfied like the asshole he is. 

Haizaki is too dazed to care.

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED! :)


End file.
